Sick Day
by leeluluirty
Summary: What if Mike had to go into work while he has a cold?


**AN- So this is my first Five Nights At Freddys fic, so please be gentle with me lol I havent written in a while, but it seems pretty ok to me (Spell check helps alot :) ) Enjoy**  
><strong>Disclaimer- I dont own Five Nights At Freddys<strong>

Mike sighed and rolled over on his bed. He felt horrible, but it was too late to call in sick, and he really couldn't afford to lose this job- murdering robots or no. He got up and took some Tylenol, and left his apartment. Freddy's was only a few minutes from his place, but it felt like a life time, each step he took filled him with more and more uneasiness. 'You can do this!' He mentally cheered himself, fisting his hands in the air, ignoring the strange looks from the few people out this late. 'You've survived 3 weeks already, so what if you're sick?'

Still worried, but slightly calmed from his mental pep talk, Mike walked into the restaurant and locked it after the late night staff had left. He sniffed, and pulled a tissue from his pocket to sneeze into before walking to his office. 10:58 PM. He had about 2 minutes before Freddy, Bonnie, Chicka and Foxy started walking, so he took the little time he had to settle himself more comfortably. Just as his shift started he felt a headache start to build, and sighed to himself. This was going to be a horrible night.

He checked the Show Stage, and was pleased to see that all three animals were where they were supposed to be. Just as he was about to check pirates Cove, he was interrupted by a coughing attack. Coughing, he changed to Pirates Cove, dismayed to see Foxy already sticking his head out.  
>'Already?' Mike thought in disbelief, his chest slightly sore from his coughing fit. His headache building, he wearily looked back to the Show Stage, and was even more dismayed to see that Bonnie and Chicka has both moved. A quick look to the kitchen feed has told him where Chicka was, but looking around he couldn't find Bonnie.<br>Heart racing, and glanced at the door, and checked the light. He felt his face pale when he saw Bonnies face illuminate in the light, and quickly shut the door before the robot could do anything. Checking again a few times, he confirmed that Bonnie had left. He flipped back to the Pirate Cove Camera, and frowned when he saw that Foxy was leaning more out. He sniffled as he continued to check the cameras. As he looked, he could feel a tickling build in his nose, and had to quickly turn away from the cameras to sneeze wetly into a tissue.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come after all' Mike thought grimly to himself. All the stress of his job combined with his cold was beginning to make him feel nauseous. Steeling himself, he went back to the cameras, and located the robots. As the hours went by, he found himself blowing his nose more and more, and his headache has leveled up to a heavy throbbing that left him dizzy.

'If these guys don't kill me, this cold will' He thought, one hand rubbing his temple while the other flipped through the different views to keep an eye on the animatronics. He dazedly stared at the camera, when he suddenly realized something.  
>Foxy was not in his Cove. Suddenly awakening, he flipped to the hallway only to see the animatronic race past, and felt himself go lightheaded as he desperately tried to close the door, but it seemed to jump away from his hands every time he tried to push the button. Black spots began to appear at the edges of his vision, and Mike felt himself panic even more.<p>

"No no no no!" he repeated to himself. Just as he fainted, he could see Foxys hook coming for him.  
>When Mike woke up, he was being dragged to where the suits were. He struggled, but his movements were weak on account of his illness. "I knew I shouldn't have come in tonight!" He sobbed, crying unashamedly as he was dragged towards his doom. Looking up, he could just barely see the three other animatronics watching him be dragged off though tearful eyes. A wave of nausea hit him then, and he couldn't help spewing all he had eaten that day on Foxy. Foxy stopped. Gagging, Mike stared up at him in confusion. Why had he stopped?<p>

"Aw, Its ok lil' buddy. Now let ol' Foxy ge' you clean'd up" with that Foxy completely turned away and dragged him towards the bathroom. Mike stared at him in shock. What was happening? There he was about to get murdered, but suddenly he throws up on the robot, and the robot gets a change of heart? He wasn't able to concentrate too well on account of his headache, but he was fairly sure this wasn't supposed to happen. As Foxy neared the door, he suddenly stopped, and looked to the side, as if looking at a person, and nodded, before handing Mike to the area.  
>He umphed as he landed on the floor, and could only stare in bafflement as Foxy walked back to his cove, vomit and all. It suddenly hit him. His being sick on Foxy must have triggered a reaction in Foxy from back when he was in the show. He guessed that the owners were a little less concerned on Foxys programming after the incident where he bit off someone's frontal lobe, and more concerned on locking him up.<br>His heart began to accelerate as it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't been watching the other robots. He looked up and saw that they were heading back to the stage, and was dumbfounded.  
>"Um…Are you ok?" He was started out of his thoughts at the voice of another. It was one of the chefs. The man was staring at him in an odd manor, and Mike blushed as he realized his was just sitting on the floor covered in puke.<p>

"Uh, no Im fine" He quickly said, standing up. "Sorry about the mess" He sheepishly said, still in shock from the weird encounter. The cook just looked at him.  
>"You don't look so good. I could tell the boss that you won't be here tonight if you like?" Mike nodded and thanked the cook and left. He so had to find another job.<br>But first, he was going to rest, he hated being sick.


End file.
